Professor Arc
by Cherryayay
Summary: Professor Arc! Need I say more? Pairing is up to you!


**I mean, come on. We need this.**

* * *

A young man was currently sipping tea with his old professor, Glynda Goodwitch. Said woman was trying to get the man to agree to the teacher deal. But the Hunter didn't like it.

"Jaune, what would it take to get you to agree?" The now identified Jaune was simply finishing his tea, placing the cup back on the desk in Glynda's office. He smirked. "Well, how about a date?" Jaune wasn't serious, but he loves to get a rise out of Goodwitch. He got what he wanted, a groan, mumbling, and a childish fuming he discovered in the woman. Something he never lets her live down and never stops making appear.

"*Sigh* If this deal is so important to you Glynda, I'll take it. But on some conditions." Glynda nodded, not sure why the Arc Hunter changed his mind suddenly, but she wouldn't question it. Yet, at least.

"Like what?" Glynda simply took a sip of her tea, savoring the taste of cinnamon and herb in the beverage. "Well, what I'm teaching will be like your combat class. I will help the students in more ways outside of your class. I'll teach about fighting, survival, Grimm patterns and what not." Jaune got up and sat by the woman, simply sitting on her desk and looking at her.

"Fine Jaune." The man smirked and hopped off the table, patting the woman's head affectionately. She made a half-hearted swipe at the hand, but chuckled. Jaune was the only living person in existence to do something like that and not be glared to death. Not even Ozpin got that lucky.

"See ya Professor!" And with that, Jaune left.

* * *

As Jaune stood in the roof, watching the newbies unload onto the courtyard, two things caught his attention. One: an explosion in the yard and the Schnee heiress berating a girl in a hood. The other, his sister.

Jaune mainly accepted because his sister is attending, a little nervous and naive girl of the Arc family. Jaune smiled, glad that his baby sister managed to make a friend, judging from the happy and muted talking between her and Red.

Jaune made his way down to the auditorium, watching as the students filed in. Nearly all of the students looked at Jaune with surprise. They had a right to look at him.

Jaune wore a black jacket with a black hood covering his head, a black bandanna of a neon blue skull covering his lower face. His black jeans had several holsters and small knife sheaths on the legs, filled with knives and pistols. There were two katanas on his back, and his sleeveless jacket had bandages in a loose pattern on his arms, with black gauntlets covering his forearms.

The gauntlets had small barrels on the knuckles, signaling some kind of gun. Well, they're flame throwers, but they were close.

As the students ogled him, a certain girl with blond hair and blue eyes was watching him closely. Jaune gave a barely identifiable nod to his sister, but continued to gaze around the students.

Jaune gave a deep and guttural growl promptly shut everyone up. Jaune smirked and chuckled darkly, making several students shake slightly.

As Ozpin gave his odd speech, Jaune flared some Aura to get reads on the students. Jaune had an easy time reading the students, reading the levels of their Aura and actually reading their semblances.

Jaune loved his semblance, Summoner. Creating creatures and using their abilities to his advantage was amazing.

As Jaune watched the students leave, he gave a small kiss on Glynda's hand and simply sped away onto the rafters and into the ball room where all the students were heading.

He never noticed Glynda kiss her hand where he did and blush a cherry red.

As he made his way silently across the beams and rafters, he entered the ball room and hung from the ceiling as he looked for his sister. Spotting her, Jaune smiled.

As he fell and landed silently, he stalked his way across the flexing boys and ogling girls, each person stopping what they were doing in his presence.

As he made his way to his sister, he smiled as she was oblivious to his presence.

"...boo." Jane 'eep'ed and jumped. Turning around and starting to hyperventilate at the presence of her brother. Even after a few years, she just couldn't get used to his surprises and outfit.

His twenty or so small arms were lightly glowing in the dim lights. As Jane turned around, she placed a hand over her heart.

"H-hey bro." Jane gave a hug to Jaune, being lifted into the air by the taller man. Jane is smaller by a good foot. Everyone in the room gawked.

This was their response: Waaaaaaa?

Sensing a presence behind him, Jaune turned and his deep blue eyes met lilac ones. Jaune kept his mask on, he doesn't like potential prankees to know of his identity.

"Hello miss, I am Jaune Arc, I will be your teacher from now on." The buxom blonde had to look up. Jaune was tall as hell.

"Sup, my name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long." Jaune smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Taiyang would you?" Yang widened her eyes. "You know dad?" Jaune gave a small and hearty chuckle. "'Know him?' Miss, I've worked with him and he's saved my ass plenty of times. Who's the young one hiding behind you?" Jaune was referring to the small lady in the red cape.

"Oh, this is my sister, Ruby Rose." Jaune's eyes filled with grief and sadness. "...Summer Rose?" The two girls in front of him stiffened and looked at him with shock. "*Sigh* I'm sorry for your loss. Summer was a dear friend of mine. Saved me plenty of times from dumb decisions." Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously.

Jane was beginning to feel like a third wheel. "U-uh, I'm s-sorry for intruding, but may I know what's h-happening?" Jaune sighed, not meaning to let Jane get caught up in this complication.

Yang and Ruby were still stiff and were fidgeting slightly. Jaune fiddled with one of his pockets, nearly invisible due to the small size, dark color and dark room. Jaune reached into the pocket and pulled out a chain with a silver locket on the end in the shape of a rose.

Handing the locket to Ruby, she cautiously took it. "This was from Summer. I was there at the Grimm attack. **(Sorry, but this seemed necessary. Don't hate me)** Please, I'm sorry I couldn't help when I could. She told me she wanted to give this to you." Jaune looked away, whispering to Jane what was happening. Jane's eyes widened and she thought it better to stay quiet.

"Th*sigh*Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us..." Jaune patted Ruby on the head and squeezed her shoulder.

"Glad to help...Again, sorry. I wasn't expecting Her kid to be here this early." Jaune gave a brief nod to Yang she returned. "It's OK Jau- I mean Mr. Arc." And like that, the mood was happy again and Ruby placed the necklace around her neck.

* * *

The next morning was eventful to say the least.

After waiting for the students to arrive, Jaune shared an invisible smile with Glynda and Ozpin, Jaune paid close attention to his baby sister. She wore tight dark blue jeans, bright orange gloves that Jaune infused with Steel Dust, plate armor Jaune coated with Earth Dust, her steel toed boots, a light blue tee shirt and carried Crochea Mors. Jaune smiled a bit deeper behind his mask, glad that his sister is using his gifts to her.

She was always adamant to do things on her own to show she could handle things. He couldn't blame her either, Jaune was heir before he made it official he wasn't official for it. Family matters. Y'all don't need to know.

Jaune's katanas gleamed with his small arsenal of small arms on his legs and waist in the bright sun. He smirked as Jane was not ready for the launch, well, neither were many of the other students. But they hid it well.

As each person was launched, Jaune winked to Jane before she flew off.

As Jaune used the wind portion of his semblance to make a whirlwind, he carried the three of them to the office, opening the window and setting them down gently.

Later, Jaune watched with interest and worry as the two teams faced off with the Nevermore and Deathstalker. As Ruby made her way down the cliff to meet up with her friends, Jaune's breath hitched as something completely out of a nightmare made it's appearance.

It was a Cambra.

Cambra's are huge snake like creatures with twin rows of jaws and two six foot long fangs. Their venom is more potent than molecular acid and if the venom touches skin, it will melt it off from the bone. Not to mention the after affect of surviving that is slow death by having your blood cells melt and your organs shrivel up. Their skin is extremely tough, able to protect itself from a bomb. The scales are able to solidify and it can curl into a near indestructible ball.

They have two rows of three eyes, each a menacing red and their colors usually rang from blood red to a pitch black. Let's not forget the spines on their body that they use as secondary weapons.

Jaune's weapons were made to specifically cut those scales, the metal actually made from melted and forged scales of a dead Cambra.

It let off an ear piercing shriek and brought it's head down to the group. Luckily, they managed to dodge it, but they wouldn't be able to defeat it with their weapons...

" **Ozpin, I'm heading down..**." Jaune's voice was deadly low and deep, and he leaped out of the now shattered window and sped towards the beast.

* * *

So, how's this? A man, diving down a cliff, super fast, and now making a crater on the ground in front of scared and shocked students.

Jaune looked up and his eyes turned a deadly shade of white, pulling out his swords and standing tall and relaxed. Jaune's body began to heat up and be covered in pure white fire, his entire frame a white inferno.

The groups backed up from the sheer amount of killing intent coming from the teacher, scared and amazed as spectral and pure Aura wins that looked like angel wings sprouted from his back. With a beat of his pure wings, several boulders and trees uprooted themselves and floated around him.

The Cambra hissed and struck down extremely fast...

...but only to be deflected by a Aura covered boulder as it struck his head and brought the snake crashing into the ground. The boulder kept smashing the snake until it shattered from the sheer strength of the attacks and scales.

The snake spun around and knocked the incoming tree out of the air, only to be smacked by two boulders. Jaune's katanas were now a pure white and he simply dropped the trees and one remaining boulder onto the snake, who hissed in anger.

Jaune growled, then charged.


End file.
